Call my name, please
by Maruyama Harumi
Summary: Musim panas. Akankah hal yang menarik terjadi di musim ini? Warning : typo, miss-typo, OOC.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading! Hope you will like it!

"Akhirnya.. Besok sudah mulai liburan musim panaaasss!" ucap Haruno Sakura senang. Ia dan kedua sahabatnya sedang berjalan pergi ke sekolah.

"Haah.. Apa sih yang menyenangkan dari itu? Itu tak akan membuat panasnya berkurang.." ucap Yamanaka Ino, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku.

"Haah.. Dasar kau ini. Itu berarti, kita bisa pergi ke kolam renang, atau ke pantai, makan es serut.. Huaa! Ini akan menyenangkan!"

Hyuuga Hinata, sahabat Sakura yang sangat lembut, mengangguk setuju. "I-Iya.. Melihat _hanabi_ di musim panas juga sangat menyenangkan."

"Tuh, kan. Hinata saja setuju!" ucap Sakura.

"Terserah.. Terserah.." gumam Ino.

Tak lama, mereka sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Saat mereka melewati lapangan, tampak beberapa anak laki-laki sedang bermain bola.

"Huuh.. Kenapa anak laki-laki selalu bersemangat, sih?" tanya Ino saat melihat anak laki-laki yang bersemangat dan tak peduli panas yang menyengat.

"Awaas!" teriak salah satu anak laki-laki itu saat bola melambung ke arah Sakura dan yang lain. Ino dan Hinata sempat menghindar, namun Sakura terkena bola itu.

"Huwaaa! _Ittaaai_!" ringis Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Dasar lamban," ucap seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx sambil mengambil bola yang terletak di samping Sakura.

"Kau ini! Kau yang menendang bola, kan? Harusnya kau minta maaf, Sasukeee!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Salahmu, Haruno. Yamanaka dan Hyuuga saja bisa menghindar. Kau lamban," ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi.

"Kaaauu.. Sialaaan!" Sakura merebut bola dari tangan Sasuke, lalu bersiap melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. "Jangan lari, kaaau!" teriak Sakura saat Sasuke kabur

Ino dan Hinata menghela napas, kejadian ini sudah sangat sering terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura kembali ke tempat Ino dan Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia meringis sambil memegang kepalanya.

"_Ne_, Sakura," panggil Hinata.

"Hm?" gumam Sakura malas.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Uchiha-_san_? Kalian berdua akrab sekali," ucap Hinata.

"Oh itu, kami sejak dulu selalu satu sekolah. Karena itu aku bisa tampak akrab dengannya," ucap Sakura menjelaskan. Berbeda dengan Ino, Hinata memang baru berkenalan dengan Sakura saat mereka kelas 2 SMP.

"Hmm.." gumam Hinata

"Hinata-_chaaan_!" panggil seseorang.

Hinata terkejut, wajahnya memerah sempurna. "Na-Naruto-_kun_!" pekiknya

Seorang anak laki-laki bermata biru menghampiri mereka, ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "_Ohayoou_!" teriaknya.

"_O_.. _Ohayou_, Na-Naruto-_kun_.." ucap Hinata, ia terlihat hampir ingin pingsan.

"Naruto.. Dia hampir tak bernapas.." ucap Sakura.

"Huwaa! _Gomen_!" ucap Naruto, ia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. "Ti-Tidak apa.." gumam Hinata, ia tersenyum malu.

"Pulang sekolah kita ke cafe dekat stasiun, ya!" ucap Naruto sebelum Ia berlari pergi.

Hinata mengangguk senang, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Aku iri pada kalian.." ucap Sakura.

"Eh.. Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tentu saja.. Kalian selalu mesra setiap hari. Bikin iri saja," ucap Ino

"Eh.." Hinata hanya menatap sahabat-sahabatnya bingung.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak liburan musim panas dimulai. Sakura terlihat tiduran di sofa ruang keluarga. "Hu'uh.. Hinata sibuk dengan Naruto. Ino pergi keluar negeri.. Ini membosankaaan!"

"Daripada kau mengeluh begitu, lebih baik bantu _Kaa-san_!" ucap Haruno Mebuki, Ibu Sakura.

"Malaaaas!" teriak Sakura.

"Hu'uh. Kau-" Ucapan Mebuki terpotong oleh suara dering telepon. Ia bergegas mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo? Oh, Hinata-chan! Mencari Sakura? Sebentar ya."

Mebuki menutup teleponnya dengan tangannya

"Sakura! Telepon dari Hinata-chan!"

Sakura bangkit dengan malas dari sofa, mengambil gagang telepon dari Mebuki.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Ah, Sakura! Kau mau ke festival malam ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Festival? Mau! Mau!" ucap Sakura senang.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di sana jam 7 ya!"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya! Sampai nanti!"

Sakura mengembalikan gagang telepon itu di tempatnya, lalu kembali duduk di sofa. 'Semoga ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan!'

.

.

.

.

"Umm.. Enak!" ucap Sakura, ia sedang memakan takoyaki.

"Iya.. Enak," ucap Hinata di sampingnya.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Mana Naruto?

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya. "Entahlah. Kurasa.. Ah, itu dia!"

Hinata menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju mereka. Naruto melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kalian manis sekali, Hinata-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_!" puji Naruto.

Hinata memakai yukata berwarna ungu muda. Rambutnya ia gerai, dan ia memakai bando berwarna putih. Sedangkan Sakura memakai yukata bermotif bunga sakura. Ia menggulung rambutnya dan menusuknya dengan tusuk konde.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Ayo, Hinata!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sakura menatap kesal Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan meninggalkan ia dan Sasuke. "Ukh.. Mereka menyebalkaaan!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam. "Sasuke-_kun_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Kau aneh sekali. Ayo, kita jalan."

Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke. "Kupikir kau tidak mau datang ke acara seperti ini," ucap Sakura heran.

"Naruto memaksaku," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kecil, menatap wajah Sasuke yang kesal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak ada. Kau mau, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura menyodorkan takoyakinya. Sasuke mengambil yang paling besar dan memakannya. "Huwaa! Kau mengambil yang paling besar!" protes Sakura.

"Kau tidak bilang aku tidak boleh memakan yang itu," ucap Sasuke

"Hu'uh! Dasar dingin!"

"Dahi lebar."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Aku rasa kau tidak tuli," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Kalau aku tidak memakai pakaian ini.. Kau sudah habis, Uchihaa!"

"Hei.. Hei.. Kalian ini bagaimana, sih?" ucap Naruto yang baru saja datang. "Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar satu hari saja? Seperti kami.

Sakura berbalik pergi. "Terserahlah. Aku mau beli minuman," ucapnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih?" ucap Naruto setelah Sakura pergi.

"Harusnya kau mengantarnya. Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat?"

"Dia sudah SMA, _baka_," ucap Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi.

"Haah.. Dasar Sasuke.." gumam Naruto. "Seharusnya mereka saling jujur," ucap Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Yaah.. Semoga saja mereka bisa lebih jujur." Hinata mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

"Eh.. Ke mana ya?" gumam Sakura bingung.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, dan ia tak melihat Naruto, Sasuke, maupun Hinata

"Uh.. Aku tersesat.." ucap Sakura. "Bagaimana ini.."

"Hei.. Kau sendirian?" tanya seorang laki-laki

"E-Eh.."

Laki-laki itu memegang dagu Sakura. "Hmm.. Manis juga. Mau pergi bersamaku?"

Sakura menepis tangan laki-laki itu. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Jangan begitu. Kau sendirian, kan?"

"Sayang sekali. Dia tidak sendirian.

Mereka berdua terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul dari belakang Sakura. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya pergi.

"Ayo, Sakura."

Sakura diam, ia menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"_Baka_. Kau sudah SMA, kan? Kenapa masih tersesat?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-Maaf.."

Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura. "Sudahlah. Ayo."

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu. Sakura hanya diam, ia menatap punggung Sasuke.

'Tadi.. Dia memanggilku Sakura, kan?' pikir Sakura. 'Aku.. Mau mendengar sekali lagi..'

"Sasukee! Sakura-chan! Kembang apinya sudah mau mulai, lho! Ayo!" teriak Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo, Haruno," ajak Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Iya."

Diam-diam Sakura memandang Sasuke yang memainkan ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh.. Ti-Tidak.."

"Kau masih memikirkan yang tadi, ya? Abaikan saja. Anggap hal itu tak pernah terjadi," ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Eh.. Sasuke-_kun_, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Panggil aku Sakura. Sekali lagi, ya? Kumohon."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau mau okonomiyaki?"

"Aku kan-"

"Sakura, kau mau okonomiyaki?"

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Mau!"

~The End~

Oke. Aku tau fic ini jelek banget -_-

Pasti sangat banyak kekurangan di fic ini. Jadi, mohon reviewnya!

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca!


End file.
